Zombie Physiology
The power to use the abilities of zombies. Variation of Undead Physiology. Also Called *Dead Guy Mimicry/Dead Man Walking/Walking Dead *Zed Physiology/Mimicry *Zombie Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Zombie, an animated corpse brought back to life by variety of means, such as dark magic. The user's body is dead, possibly decomposing and lacking most physical needs and weaknesses. Skin color of zombies can also vary widely, ranging from normal color to greens, blues, grays and even other colors. Their gait can also vary, from limping, sliding their feet on the ground or have the "arms forward" stance. There are several variations of zombies, mostly defined by how they are created: *'Type C': C'onstruct. Similar to Frankenstein Monster, this is the zombie you get when attempting to reanimate somebody/bodies from the dead — With Science, For Science! — causing them to Come Back Wrong. If they go berserk (which they probably will— zombies will be zombies), the good news is that they have an almost zero chance of spreading Zombification and creating a Zombie Apocalypse. *'Type F: F'lesh-Eating. Your typical B-Movie zombie, it eats the skin, brains, or various other organs from the living, typically turning them into zombies — which makes them a lot like a ghoul. Can also be merged with Type V or P. *'Type P: P'lague-Bearing. Created by a virus or occasionally machine or some-such. These are the zombies that are guaranteed to turn others into zombies due to their highly communicable virus or nanobots or whatever. Almost always merged with Type F. Often technically Living Zombies. **'Type PS: P'ara's'ite. A subtype of Type P, these zombies are created specifically via exposure to a form of parasitic life-form, be it the only stage or part of a series of mutations. *'Type R: R'evenant. An older variety, originating in European folklore, less prone to rotting and falling apart, which normally retains intelligence, and memories of its previous life. They are driven by a single burning purpose, most often vengeance or true love, driven by a desire so strong it can overcome even death. While conceptually very old, and the prototype from which many other undead derive, the Revenant has fallen out of favor for more modern breeds of zombie, and for the bloodsucking vampire. *'Type V: 'V'oodoo. The original zombie. Reanimated by Dark Arts or merely a living person brainwashed via drugs for Mind Control. May either do their creator's bidding or go insane and turn into Type F. This is a common type encountered in video games and RPGs such as Dungeons & Dragons. Applications *Defunct Physiology Variations *Anatomical Liberation *Body Part Substitution *Consumption Healing *Consumptive Biological Regeneration *Curse Empowerment *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Eating *Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Mauling *Feral Mind *Immortality *Infection *Infection Empowerment *Infestation *Killing Instinct *Magic Empowerment *Matter Ingestion *Mystic Empowerment *Organic Empowerment **Food Empowerment **Brain Empowerment *Ritual Empowerment *Zombification Associations *Apocalypse Inducement *Carcass Manipulation *Dark Arts *Death Empowerment *Enhanced Condition *Jiang Shi Physiology *Killing Empowerment *Necromancy *Revenant Physiology *Undead Physiology *Voodoo *Zombie Manipulation *Zombie Lord Physiology *Zompire Physiology Trivia * The term 'zombie' originates from Haitian folklore. In fact, the first zombies were said to have originated in Haiti as part a Haitian cult due to voodoo magic. Limitations *Zombie Manipulation *Most zombies are slow and/or clumsy. *Supernatural Hunter can kill the zombies with ease. *Destroying the brain/decapitation may kill a zombie permanently. *Most zombies are either mindless or very stupid. *May hinder user's life with the craving for flesh and all. *User's body may continue to decay. *Magic and especially Necromancy, Dark Arts and Voodoo can control zombies. *Supposedly, if zombies were to consume salt, or look at the sea, they would return to their graves. Known Users See Also: Our Zombies Are Different. Games *Zombies (Skulduggery Pleasant) **Vaurien Scapegrace Manga/Anime Gallery Msfortune_skullgirls.jpg|After being chopped up into several pieces and reanimated by the Life Gem, Ms. Fortune a.k.a "Nadia Fortune" (Skullgirls) is now a walking, immortal corpse. squigly__skullgirls_by_frankaraya-d7w0m3w.jpg|Squigly (Skullgirls) Wasp_Zombies.jpg|Wasp (Marvel Zombies) Ironman_Zombie.jpg|Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Zombies) Wolverine_Zombie.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Zombies) Vampire_Zombie.jpg|Michael Morbius (Marvel Zombies) Spiderman_Zombie.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Zombies) Captain_America_Zombie.jpg|Captain America (Marvel Zombies) Dead girl 005.jpg|Dead Girl's (Marvel Comics) X-gene failed to activate until after her death. Hulk_Zombie.jpg|Zombie Hulk (Marvel Zombies) Zombie_Rea.jpg|Rea Sanka (Sankarea) Melchiah.PNG|As the last vampire raised by Kain, Melchiah (Legacy of Kain) received the weakest portion of his gift, eventually mutating into a zombie-like creature whose body is unable to sustain its own flesh. MANIACCOP3BLURAYDETAILSFEAT.jpg|Officer Matthew "Matt" Cordell (Maniac Cop III: Badge of Silence) after being resurrected by the voodoo man, Houngan Malfaiteur. rot.png|Rottytops (Shantae) Zombie_H.png|Zombie (Valkyrie Crusade) Abracadaver.jpg|Abracadaver (The Powerpuff Girls) Invader_Zim_Zombies.png|Ever since the citizens have fallen as victims to Sergeant Slab Rankle, they all had been reanimated into Zombies (Invader Zim) as his own group of soldiers as a last resort against Zim before he successfully returns the tape. Catscratch Zombies.png|Zombies (Catscratch) are living corpses that have been reanimated by Waffle’s green dip. Season_four_joe_sr.png|Joe Sr. (The Walking Dead) I'm the Number One Knight Phantom.JPG|Having accepted the Zombie Tattoo out of obsession for immortality, Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) has forgotten the luster of being human. The curse plus the influence of the Chess Pieces’ queen has lead him to become a demented zombie bent on wiping out the humanity he has come to hate. Dead Dragon.PNG|True to its name, Guardian ÄRM, V (Fünf) - Dead Dragon (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of an undead dragon. Astro Zombies.gif|Astro Zombies (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 TV series) Them.jpeg|Them (Highschool of the Dead) MTV_Zeds.jpg|After the Living Scarecrow (Mona the Vampire) had devoured all the civilian's brains out, they all had turned into Zombies afterwards. KREA-Genmlx.png|Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Uses The Buggle Driver and The Dangerous Zombie Gashat to Transform into Zombie Gamer Level X (10) Using This Kind of Power. Lord Raptor.jpg|Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers) is an exceptional example of Type R and V as he retains his intelligence, personality and skill. Aikawa bisected.gif|Aikawa Ayumu (Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka) is a zombie reanimated by Euclidwood Hellscythe. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries